The One Standing in the Rain
by The Apprentice's Sorcerer
Summary: No.6 Academy and West Block Academy don't get along. They always fight, and hate each other.When both schools are forced to do a Boys Love take on Romeo and Juliet (Julietto) the fueding places may have to be forced to get along. Counting the two stars, Nezumi and Shion. Both had a moment when they were younger, but only Shion remembers. So now, Nezumi isn't exactly kind. (MxM) AU
1. Chapter 1

_The rain hit the ground, as I looked up at the gray sky._

 _"The sky is always gray." I pouted, although I pushed it away. Of course I'm happy for this world I've been given. It's perfect._

 _Our part of town, No.6, was perfect._

 _"Loser!" I heard, and I looked over to see a boy._

 _He looked taller than me, but judging from his looks, he couldn't be that much older. I saw much taller, older guys, pinning the one my eyes were on, against the wall._

 _He glared suns at them, while holding something protectively in his arms._

 _"Stupid West Block kid." I heard them spat, and they looked like they were about to hurt him. I ran over to them, ready to beg them to stop, then the boy that was against the wall suddenly put whatever was in both of his arms, in the the nook of only one._

 _He then kicked his leg, sending one of the boys backwards._

 _We were all frozen, except for him._

 _"What the..?" One of them asked, while my eyes widened._

 _He was amazing!_

 _"If you guys don't leave, I'll do worse to you." He threatened, his voice dark. I thought maybe at first they would continue fighting, but once they looked down at their friend on the ground, they just picked him up and left._

 _I ran over._

 _"Wow! That was wonderful!" I cheered, my eyes sparkling. The boy looked at me, curious. His hair seemed pretty long, but it was in a pony tail. He was covered in a tattered jacket that looked more like a cloak._

 _"What?' He asked, when I heard a meow._

 _I looked down at the thing he was holding, and saw a tiny kitten._

 _"Oh. Who's this?" I asked, smiling. Meanwhile, the boy just looked at me, eyes still wide._

 _"I don't know. It's not mine." He told me, and I scanned the tiny kitten. It was super skinny, and really dirty._

 _"Is it a stray?" I asked, and the boy scowled at me._

 _"How the hell would I know? I just said he's not mine." He told me, and I just looked up at him, before smiling at him._

 _"Even though he's not, you were protecting him, huh?" I asked, and the boy stared ahead at me. I could tell he wasn't sure what to think. Although, I wonder why._

 _"I guess." He finally told me, and I laughed._

 _"You were great!" I told him, and the kitten meowed again. The boy just shifted the kitten so that now was in both of his arms again. It looked up at me with big, round, glossy eyes. But even though they were glossy, I could still tell this kitten had life to it._

 _"You're weird." The boy told me, and I just stared at him, confused._

 _"Why?" I asked._

"Okay, so I'm almost sure we're all aware of why this school meeting was called." Karan, the school's head chairman/principal spoke, referring to the whole school. Which of course included me.

I just shook my head, coming back into reality.

I looked around, and saw that it was raining. Everytime it rained I thought about that day. Well, if I was honest, I thought about that day a lot anyway, even if it wasn't raining.

Meanwhile, I was now with the rest of my school.

The whole student body stood in the auditorium.

And while I could tell they were pleased that this was cutting into their class time, they didn't have anywhere to sit. Some thought that maybe that was their punishment.

"ANOTHER fight broke out between our school and West Block Academy." She informed us, and Safu stood next to me, staring at me. She was trying to listen, but was a little busy. I wonder with what?

Besides, it's not like this was anything new.

No. 6 Academy and West Block Academy were always fighting with each other. And while most kids just tagged mean comments about the other school, there were a few kids that went a little bit too far and attacked.

Although, it's not like West Block Academy was innocent, either. They did just as much, if not more (probably more, actually) attacking than No.6 Academy had.

We hated each other, to say the least.

I looked ahead at his mother, not sure what to think.

Why won't those West Block kids behave themselves? No.6 Academy did fight, but I think it's because we're just simply fighting back. But maybe we weren't? Maybe we were just bad, too?

"I know we've hated them for forever, but frankly I'm getting sick of it." My mother Karan told everyone, and once she said that, a lot of kids glared at me.

Safu glared at them, and I was glad to have a friend like her.

Many times mother wanted to at least cool down the brawl our two schools were going through, and whenever she suggested it, the kids turned against me. Should West Block kids be hated that much?

"And I also know that I've mentioned this before. I don't want the battle to end, although that might be best." She continued, and I saw Safu get ready to brawl for my sake. Since now more kids were giving me deadly looks.

I just lightly put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

She softened.

"I can't believe this," She mumbled, as mother continued.

"I just want us to get along better. And I think the attack that took place last week was the last straw." Mother told us all, and the kids looked away from me, and onto my mother. I felt a tad bit nervous.

Usually she just scolded us and sended us on our way.

I don't think this time will be like usual.

"The other staff and I have discussed how the two schools will get along. And apparently there's a perfect opportunity." She told us, and the kids all began to look between each other, as I got even more freaked.

She wasn't going to suggest we get together, is she? Was she nuts? West Block kids were bad, and everyone knew that.

"There's a kind old man who's been putting on plays his whole life. He and his wife, that is. But now the two are going to move into another part of the country. Meaning this will be their last play." She explained, and Safu looked at mother, confused.

"A play? Is she going to say what I think she's going to say?" She asked.

"He said he wanted this play to be special. And both staff from our school and West Block thought that there was no better way to make it special than to have two feuding schools play the lead parts." She finished, and the kids instantly started to either laugh, or ask what was up.

It's not like they were yelling, or anything. Because although they were upset, our school was proper like we were brought up.

Kids eventually started raising their hands, getting their composure back in order. Mother called on a girl.

"A play? Are you serious?" She asked, only then hearing how bad it came out.

"I ask with utmost respect." She added, and mother smiled.

"Yep. And there's an odd request along with it." She told us all, and the kids whispered to one another. But when a teacher of ours cleared her throat, they realized how immature they were acting.

Although to be honest, I kind of wanted to ask questions about this as well.

Another kid raised his hand.

"What's the request?" He asked, and mother giggled, before looking between the other staff members. Some of them got red faced. While a few (especially women) giggled along with my mother.

"It's so that the two main characters, both in love I might add, are boys." She told us, and my eyes widened.

I then raised my hand. Safu looked at me in surprise, while mother smiled at me.

"Yes?" She asked, and I then got all red face since everyone was looking at me.

"Oh. Well..um, you do mean in love with each other, right?" I asked, and mother smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I do. You see, the man's wife, Kai, loves yaoi." She told us, and I just pulled down my hand. The kids just waited for mom to continue.

"And so they made a compromise. The man, Tou, loves Romeo and Juliet. And Kai loves yaoi. So what they decided to do was make a yaoi Romeo and should I say, Romeo and Julietto." She told us, while the teachers that were giggling earlier started to giggle again.

"If there are any more questions, please ask them now." Mother advised, and Safu's hand went right up into the air.

"Yes?" Mother asked.

"Are we going to audition? And what about back stage hands?" She asked, and I thought how that was very like her.

Safu always wanted to know the science of everything. And while she didn't run away from fantasy and what not, it certainly wasn't running through her mind on a daily basis. Or really anything near a daily basis.

"For those of you who don't want to be on stage can help behind the scenes. And some of you can be in charge of advertisement. Like making posters to put up around town." She began to explain, while kids talked amongst themselves.

"And as for the auditions, we will have them. That is, except for the two main characters. You see, West Block's most troubled student will be played Romeo." She told us, when another kid scoffed.

"I can't believe this. Doing a play with our mortal enemy." He told his friend, although he said it loud enough so that I even I could hear. And I was near the back of the auditorium.

Mom just continued.

"They think it will be best for his attitude. And as for Julietto, that part will be played by my son." She told us, and my eyes widened.

"What?!" I asked, and everyone stopped talking. I just then looked at the ground.

"Nevermind. Sorry." I spoke, my face getting red. I saw Safu look at me apologetically, while the other kids began to snicker around me.

"Are you okay?' She asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah. Acting like I'm in love with a boy isn't what bothers me." I told her, and Safu looked at me in question.

"Then what is it?" She asked, and I lied.

"I just think it might be hard considering I've never liked anyone." I told her, while the truth ran through my head.

It wasn't that at all.

Because I have liked someone. Sure it's only been one person my whole life, and I haven't seen him since that one day, but I like him.

I've liked the one I met in the rain my whole life.

"I'm sure it won't be too hard. I know you can do it." Safu told me, and I smiled the best way I could. Meanwhile, kids' questions began to go out into the air, as the staff did their best to answer them.

Later, Safu and I walked down the hallways.

Many kids spat mean things as I walked by them, frustrated that we had to do this play. It's not like it was my fault, though.

"Wow, our school really hates West Block. Although,I guess I can see why. They are criminals."She spoke, and I felt unease.

"You shouldn't say that. We've never met them." I spoke, and Safu looked at me, a tad bit surprised. Before she just shrugged, letting it go.

"I don't need to meet them. They commit crimes. The answer is all there in itself. Although,I'm not admitting that our school does some pretty bad stuff, too. Of course, I'm sure it's only because of circumstance." She spoke, and I got a tad bit angry.

Of course, HE was in my mind at the moment. I know I thought that sometimes, like earlier, but I knew that I was just saying that to make myself feel better.

I knew Safu actually meant what she said.

"Please don't say that!" I told her, actually getting quite loud. She looked at me, puzzled. I just threw my bag over my shoulder, and walked to class.

"Sorry." I mumbled, before setting off.

I don't know why I liked him so much. But I did. And for some reason, when she insulted West Block, it felt like she was insulting him.

Although, maybe I feel that way because he's from West Block.

I heard kids whispering, and I looked inside of my classroom. My teacher looked at me, his face getting dark.

I just took a step back, realizing that some adults hated West Block as much as the kids. I then walked to mom's office.

Before I walked inside, I saw mother outside the door. I was curious as I walked up to her.

"Mom?" I asked, while she smiled.

"Hi." She told me, and it seemed like she was sort of blocking the door. I cocked my head, and was about to walk in, when she moved to the side.

"What is it? Are you nervous?" She asked, and I didn't point out that she seemed more nervous than I did,

"Kind of. Yeah. But there's something I want to tell you." I told her, not really sure that I should say. Of course I wanted to tell her that I was in love with someone else, but I realized how stupid that was.

Not only did I never see him again, but being an actor had nothing to do with him. But something still feels of. Like, if's it not him, then I don't want to do it.

"What is it?" She asked, when the door suddenly opened.

The moment stopped, once my eyes touched the person who was on the other side of the door, Because it was he looked a bit beaten up, but it was undoubtably him.

It was my one who was standing in the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there, not really believing what I was seeing?

Was it him?

Was it actually him?

"Shion, darling. What is it?" Mother asked,trying to pull my attnetion back to her. But my eyes would tear off of him.

He, Nezumi, just smirked.

"Shion darling? How embaressing for your mother to call you that." He snarked, and my heart soared. It really was him! Because the Nezumi I met that day would have said the exact same thing!

"Nezumi! It's you!" I blurted out, and mother looked at me, puzzled.

And much to my horror, so did Nezumi.

"Yeah, it's me. And you are?" He asked, and in that moment, I sort of felt my heart break. I just stood there for only a moment, confused.

"Y-you don't remember me?" I asked, and Nezumi folded his arms.

"No. Should I?" He asked, now sounding angry. I blinked a few times, not believing. This couldn't be happening.

I mean, first off, there would be no way I was lucky enough to meet up with Nezumi again. But also, there's no way he wouldn't remember me. We hung out that whole entire day, and so much happened.

"How can you..?" I started to ask, when mother walked up.

"Shion, what's wrong? How do you know Nezumi?"She asked me, and I wasn't sure what to say. I just looked up at Nezumi.

I looked into his eyes, silently pleading that maybe if he looked long enough, he would remember me. Because there was no way this was someone else. This was Nezumi.

He just didn't remember me.

"We don't know each other. I just have to do a play with stupid No. 6 Academy." Nezumi began to say, before walking over to me. I saw that he had bruises and cuts, probably from many scuffles that he's gotten into.

"I don't know how you think you know me, but you don't. I would never talk to a stuck up No. 6 kid." Nezumi told me, his voice dead serious.

"Um..let's not fight, alright?" My mother suggested, and I looked at mother.

"He wouldn't fight for no reason, mother! You don't have to be so on edge." I told her, and mother stared at me, wide eyed.

"Okay." She spoke, as Nezumi turned to me.

"You think I don't fight unless I have a reason?" Nezumi asked, almost smirking. I just nodded. Because I recalled that the Nezumi I knew would never hurt someone, at least seriously, unless he had to.

Suddenly, Nezumi twisted my arm behind my back.

My eyes widened.

"Nezumi!" My mother yelled, as I turned my head to look at Nezumi.

"You can still do that! You're so cool!" I cheered, and Nezumi looked at me as if I was crazy. Mother stomped over, hands on hips.

"Let go of him right now. I will tolerate violence of any kind." Mother advised Nezumi, not even raising her voice. But in her voice, was dead seriousness. Nezumi just looked at her, and then let me go.

I instantly turned around.

"How can you not remember me? You did that to me that day we met! It was years ago, but-" I began to say, when someone suddenly came in the room. I felt deflated, as I looked at Nezumi, hoping it would have sparked some sort of memory.

"Hello, Karan. It's a pleasure to meet up with you under better circumstances." A man spoke, walking over. Mother bowed, and I followed suit.

The man looked down at me, and smiled.

"Is this our Julietto?" He asked, and I stood up, my face getting red.

"U-um, yeah. It's great to meet you." I told him, and the man smiled, sticking out his hand. I reached forward, and shook it back.

"I'm West Block's head chairman. My name is Rikiga, and it's a pleasure to meet you." He told me, and Nezumi scoffed.

"You're so fake." He told Rikiga, and I just stood there, as Rikiga turned towards Nezumi.

"Yeah, well you're a rat." Rikiga told him, and they both broke into an insult war. Mother and I exchanged glances, as Rikiga would call Nezumi things like 'Garbage kid' and Nezumi would call Rikiga things like 'old man who went to college with Jesus.'

They kept doing that until mother finally cleared her throat, grabbing their attention.

"Let's please stay on track. We have a lot to discuss. And that's not even keeping in mind that we'll have to hand out both of your scripts." Mother spoke, grabbing two thick packets from the table.

She plopped the script in Nezumi's arms, and then turned to me. She handed them to me, but since she did it with so much force, I was dragged down.

"Wah!" I called out, as Nezumi broke out laughing.

I wasn't sure if I should be embaressed that he saw it, or if I should be happy that I got to see Nezumi laugh.

As he laughed, I watched Nezumi.

Do he really not remember me? Did that day mean nothing to him?

Nezumi saw me looking, and looked at me. My face flared red, and Nezumi raised his eye brow at me.

"What's up with you weird kid?" Nezumi asked, and my face got even redder. Rikiga threw his hand forward, slapping Nezumi on the back.

"Let's not be a bitch, Nezumi." He said, his voice laughing, but everything underneath sounded angry. Mother folded her arms.

"I thought I said I won't tolerate this." Mother added, and Nezumi turned towards mother.

"You said you won't tolerate violence. You didn't say anyhting about words." Nezumi told her, matter of fact. I just took a step towards him.

Nezumi noticed me, and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and I looked down at the ground. My heart was pounding, mostly out of nervousness, and confusion.

"Nezumi, do you really not remember me? We met in the rain. You were protecting a kitten. And we did so much that day." I shakily said, still not able to look Nezumi in the eyes. Time slowed down, as I waited for him to answer.

Finally, he scoffed.

"No way I don't remember you. You're a freak. And we never met. So get that through your thick skull, you freak." He told me, and his words stabbed me straight through the heart. My eyes widened, as I remembered the day.

Him protecting the kitten was just the start of it.

We went to many places, did many things, and even ended the day with a snowball fight. I started to like him that day.

"I can't believe it." I mumbled.

"What?" Nezumi asked, not hearing me.

"I said I can't believe it!" I yelled, shocking everyone in the room.

"How can you not remember? I always knew that the day probably didn't mean as much as it did for you, as it did for me. I knew that. But..but now you're telling me that nowhere in your memory do you remember me?" I asked, my voice shaking.

I bit my lip, as I looked around the room.

"No, I don't. So quit making stuff up." Nezumi told me, and I snapped.

"Fine!" I yelled, once more shocking everyone in the room.

"I'll stop talking about it! But only because you're not worth it!" I barked, before I then stomped out of the room.

As I walked down the hall, I questioned if what just happened was actualy real. It all happened so fast, and seemed so unlikely, that I thought maybe I made the whole thing up.

But no, I'm not that lucky.

And I told Nezumi he wasn't worth it. My heart squeezed in pain. I shouldn't have said that. No one should hear those words.

I sat down outside in the school garden, as people walked passed me. Some of them gave me angry looks, I guess really not liking the play idea.

Others just waltzed by in our white and yellow school uniforms, laughing with their friends.

 _"I don't think this is a good idea." I whimpered, as Nezumi was already on the other side of the building. He rolled his eyes, as Meow-chan sat by his feet, looking up at me._

 _She was wondering why I didn't just jump, like Nezumi._

 _"Don't look at me like that, Meow-chan. You didn't jump, either. Nezumi carried you." I told her, and Meow-chan just flicked her tail._

 _"Quit talking to the cat. You're so weird." Nezumi told me, and, I heard people running towards us._

 _"Just jump. I do it all the time." Nezumi told me, and I shook my head, tears coming to me._

 _"Nu-uh." I stubbornly said, as Nezumi looked at me, now pissed off._

 _"Get down, Shion. You're being a little weirdo." He told me, and I looked around. I heard people chasing us still. I looked behind, knowing that they couldn't reach us. They sounded like they were on the ground, and Nezumi and were on roofs._

 _"Shion." Nezumi spoke again, and to my surprise, his arms were held out wide._

 _"I'll catch you." He told me, and my heart squeezed._

 _"You prormise?" I asked, and Nezumi rolled his eyes once more, as Meow-chan meowed once more._

 _"I promise." He told me, and I smiled, brighter than the sun. I then took a few steps back, an leapt off the building, knowing that Nezumi would catch me._

I looked around, now out of my imagination.

He really doesn't remember me.

I stood up, and began to walk back to mother's office. A soft breeze blew by, right before I walked back into the school.

As I walked down the hallway, my embaressment grew, but I pushed it away.

Right before I opened the door, it flung open, hitting me.

I tumbled backwards, as I hit the ground.

"Ow!" I whimpered, as I looked up to see Nezumi. He looked down at me for a few moments, before shutting the door.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Nezumi asked, and I looked at him, dead pan.

"Seriously?" I asked, before I stood up.

"So, are you back to yell some more?" Nezumi asked, and as much as I wanted to get angry, I pushed it away. Sometimes, if you're wrong, you had to suck it up and make things better. And I called him not worth it.

Which is wrong.

I just bowed, surprising Nezumi.

"I'm sorry for pushing you. And I'm especially sorry that I said you weren't worth it. Because I know..I know that you are." I finished, my face getting red. I would have stood up, but he probably would have made fun of me for making such a face.

I finally stood up, and once I did, Nezumi flicked my forehead.

"What was that for?" I barked, as Nezumi looked at me, questiongly.

"Do you really have to ask?" He asked, and I let out a sigh.

Something told me that this wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you going to audition, Safu?" I asked, walking down the hallway. I was still getting some pretty angry looks from other kids also walking down the hall.

I guess No. 6 Academy really didn't want to do this play with West Block.

Safu was too busy reading the book in her arms, and I chuckled, thinking that it was funny how wrapped up she was in her studying. Of course, she noticed that I had talk, so she titled her head to me.

"What?" She asked, and I waved it away.

"Oh, come on. Just say it again." Safu pouted, since she didn't like it when I did that. Although to be fair, I only do it everytime she doesn't hear me. So if I do it a lot, then that means that she does her thing a lot, as well.

As Safu continued to try and get me to talk, my eyes wandered down into the script that I was holding.

The writing of the play was wonderful. The old couple in charge really knew how to keep the story the same charming way it was before, but put their own cute spin on it. There was just one problem I had with it.

I haven't finished reading it.

It's not that I don't want to, in fact, I've read all of it except the ending. But for some reason, I really don't want to read our deaths. Maybe because I don't want to see Nezumi die? Or maybe I think it's a symbol of the (not) love that I have with Nezumi. And once it dies, my heart will break.

My heart thumped, as I began to think of Nezumi.

I wonder if he's read the script yet? Knowing him, he pretended not to, but did once he thought no one was watching. I imagined doing Romeo and Juliet type things with Nezumi, and my face reddened.

"Shion, what are you thinking about?" Safu asked, and I jumped a little.

"Oh, um. N-no one." I said, kind of getting mad that I was such a spazz about it.

"So it's a person, huh?" She asked, and I realized that I sort of did sell myself down the river. The bell rang, and I felt relieved.

"Sorry. Have to go!" I spoke, before I practically dashed to class. I could tell Safu was confused, as I left her behind for Social Studies AP class.

Later, I stood at the school gates.

Usually I walk Safu home, as she was who I was waiting for.

As I waited, I pulled out my script. My lines were highlighted, and I was thankful that someone went through the extra work. I read my lines, and noted that I had skimmed this part before. In fact, I had even stopped paying attention in class to do so.

"Hey, looser." I suddenly heard, and I looked up, hopeful. Sure enough, it was Nezumi. I perked up, smiling.

"Nezumi!" I laughed, and he shook his head.

"How can you be so optimistic like this every damn day?" He asked, and I wasn't sure what to say to that. Nezumi looked down and saw the script in my hand. It was opened, and I saw Nezumi take a closer look.

"You've read that much?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yep! It's a good play. Too bad SOME people can't realize it." I told Nezumi, poking his cheek. He rolled his eyes, and I thought how much I couldn't wait until the other actors and actresses were cast, so we could start rehearsing.

"Nezumi, there you are!" I hear, and I look up to see Rikiga. Once Rikiga sees me, he smiled.

"What's up, kid? Is Nezumi causing you truoble?" He asked, and Nezumi glared at Rikiga.

"I've only known him for about three days. How on Earth can I cause him trouble in that little of time?" He asked, and Rikiga huffed.

"I'm surprised it didn't take you three mintues. Oh, wait. It did. You had this kid mad at you the second he met you." Rikiga pointed out, and I laughed. I put my script back in my book bag, and once Rikiga saw it, he looked pleased.

"Already getting started, huh? Nezumi says he hates it already." Rikiga told me, and I tried my hardest not to say that's how Nezumi would act. Because that would imply that I knew him, and Nezumi swears that I don't.

Of course, I could sa a bunch of stuff about Nezumi that I shouldn't know. (At least by his standards) Like I know that he has very high standards for acting, since he's so good at it. But if I said things that I shouldn't know, I would look like a stalker.

"Good news. We're pretty sure we've casted Romeo's friend, Mercutio." Rikiga told me, and my eyes widened.

"Really? That fast?" I asked, and Rikiga chuckled at my confusion.

"Trust me. No one at West Block is excited about it. Only one person signed up for that part so far, and we're pretty sure it's gonna go to them." He told me, and I thought about what he said.

"Actually, no one here likes the play, either. So I'm not sure if anyone's signed up. But they have three weeks until auditions start, so.." I said, trailing off, while Rikiga's watch beeped. He looked down at it, before looking up at Nezumi.

"We gotta go. Nezumi, make sure you don't beat anyone up on the way home." Rikiga spoke, and Nezumi replied with,

"No promises." He then walked away, and I sort of wished that he would at least say goodbye to me. But of course, I was kind of stupid for expecting that. To Nezumi, we've only known each other for three days.

Of course, even to me, we've only ever known for four, so maybe it's not much better. But hey, that one day felt like a hundred to me! (And none to him, I guess.)

"Why did Nezumi even come? Did he have to talk with mother?" I asked, and Rikiga folded his arms.

"Not that I thought, no. He just said he wanted to see how stupid you looked today." He replied, and my face was then stamped with annoyance. He did it just to see how stupid I looked today? Really?

What a jerk.

"Hey, kid." Rikiga spoke, and I looked up. Not only so I could see him, but because Rikiga's voice was actually tinged with worry.

He looked behind him, before he looked back at me.

"About Nezumi..I think you're really kind, still being his friend after he shot you down like that. I thought for sure you would hate him." He told me, and I got mad.

"What? I would never hate Nezumi? Ever!" I proclaimed, and Rikiga's eyes widened, before he gave me a half smiled.

"Wow. Someone likes Nezumi, huh?" He asked, joking. But instead of joking along with him, I was silent. I've always been battling with feelings for Nezumi. But before I tried to not think about it because I thought I would never see him again.

Now it's because he doesn't have any clue who I am.

"Why aren't you denying it?" Rikiga asked, and I just folded my arms.

"T-there's nothing to deny, okay?" I grumbled, and Rikiga's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"What? I was only kidding!" Rikiga told me.

"I know. But I'm not." I replied. Rikiga was silent for a few moments, taking it all in. I think I might have even seen him going through the five stages of grief.

"Okay, then." He said, after accepted that fact.

"Well, since you feel so strongly about Nezumi, and since you're a good person, I think I owe you an explanation." Rikiga told me, just as I heard,

"Sorry I'm late, Shion!"

Safu ran up, huffing. Rikiga just looked at her, and Safu looked at him. They both introduced themselves, and afterwards Safu looked towards me.

"Are you ready to go?"Safu asked, and I looked at Rikiga.

"But.."I began to say, while Rikiga told me,

"Another time."

A light wind blew, and I saw a leave soar passed out midnight black school just looked at Rikiga, and cocked her head.

"What was that about?"

I was about to say I was wondering the same thing.


End file.
